Finding Out About St Antholian's
by samantilles
Summary: Ten-year-old Daniel is called in to the Principal's office to find out about where he'll be going to high school in the fall. Part Six of the Young Daniel Series.


This story is ideally part six of an outlined 27 part series dubbed so creatively as "The Young Daniel Series." It takes place near the end of Daniel's third year in public schools, the eighth-grade. While marginally insignificant in the grand scheme of stories, this vignette to me is a small segue into the larger story-arc, Daniel's high school years at St. Antholian's. If you would permit me to expound on this just a moment: Up to this point (including stories not yet published here) I've set up a generalized standard: Daniel switches schools and foster homes more frequently than department stores change the clothes on their mannequins. This situation is certainly not conducive to his genius and good nature being wholeheartedly challenged and funneled, and he is stereotypically marginalized because he is a foster child. While it is certainly possible for us to see Daniel as he is in the series having been subjected to loads of schools and family without any constancy, its just not logical. Daniel's not perfect, as much as we would like to think of him as such, and I for one think he needs a constancy in his life that private school can offer. His good nature reflects that others have been good to him, and much of this story arc focuses on several people who have been influential and positive role models in his life. Most of them just happen to be at this wonderful school.

The series is designed to take us through Daniel's life in foster care, from age eight until his emancipation at age sixteen. The series will focus more on Daniel's education and personal development through those years. Each story or set of stories in this series are designed to be individualized vignettes. They blend together in that they frequently refer back to items or people first introduced earlier in the timeline. However, I have started writing the series out of sequence, and so for now new characters or items will be introduced when needed and will be edited back out later as appropriate. A meta on Daniel's development (as I see it) and an outline for the series can be found at my Stargate Journal located on under the username "samantilles".

* * *

**Title:** Finding Out About St. Antholian's  
**Author: **samantilles  
**Rating:** PG  
**Fandom:** Stargate: SG-1  
**Spoilers:** Stargate: The Movie, 2x04 The Gamekeeper, 3x21 The Crystal Skull  
**Category:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Childhood  
**Series:** Young Daniel  
**Part in Series:** 6  
**Word Count:** 1,414  
**Beta:** many many thanks to ancientmuse for beta'ing and running it through several times with a fine tooth comb!

* * *

The PA system in Daniel's class crackeled unexpectedly in the middle of a pop-quiz the teacher was proctoring. "Mrs. Jones, please have Mr. Jackson report to the principal's office as soon as possible." Daniel looked up from his quiz in surprise and fear. He didn't get called to the principal's office often, so he thought he might be in trouble for something he didn't know he did.

Mrs. Jones casually remarked on the call. "Mr. Jackson, when you are finished with your quiz, you may leave."

She didn't even look up from the newspaper she was reading at the time. Daniel then turned to his quiz and finished the last question on the paper, hastily at first, but by the time the answer was complete on the paper he wasn't sure he wanted to rush through this and report to the principal. He double-checked his work one more time, and then as he tensed, he handed the paper to the teacher and quickly exited the room, grabbing his bag on the way. He slowly made his way down the corridor to the principal's office, but he was so nervous that he seemed unable at first to make the final few steps. After what seemed like an hour of stopping and starting again, he stood at the principal's semi-closed door and knocked.

"Come in, Mr. Jackson!" Principal McNulty called out, guessing at who it could be. When he entered, he was surprised to see Mrs. Johnson waiting there in one of the two chairs in front of the principal's desk. The second remained empty as though they expected Mr. Jackson to sit in it any minute. Daniel complied and sat down in the roughly upholstered chair. Mrs. Johnson began the conversation.

"Daniel, we called you in today to talk about your academic future." So maybe he wasn't in trouble after all. Wasn't he doing okay in school though? Why would they want to change the current arrangements? Daniel nodded, but never verbalized any of his questions. "I've been in frequent touch with your grandfather, Mr. Ballard, and he's expressed some concerns about your education thus far."

"You've talked to Nick?" Daniel questioned, with just a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes, Daniel, I have. He doesn't want you to go to public school anymore."

"What? You can't take me out of school! How am I going to learn anything?" Daniel's voice raised in terror. He didn't particularly like this school, nor had he liked many of the others he had been transferred in and out of for the past three years. But he loved to learn, and he didn't see how taking him out of school would be good for him. He certainly did not want to remain home all day with his foster family.

"No, Daniel, we aren't taking you out of school. We're taking you out of public school, beginning next year as you start the ninth grade."

Daniel didn't understand what was going on. If he weren't in public school, in which school would he be enrolled? His face clearly demonstrated his confusion.

"Your grandfather has arranged for you to begin at St. Antholian's in September."

"Where?" Daniel replied, curiously. Nick wanted him to go where?

"St. Antholian's, Mr. Jackson," Principal McNulty replied, "is arguably the best school in the city. Going to St. Antholian's will just about guarantee you a spot at any university you want to attend when you go to college. This is a good thing, I promise you." Daniel noticed an awkward attempt at a smile from the principal. He thankfully didn't know this one at all- Daniel transferred to this school only two months ago and managed to quickly figure out how to stay out of trouble. It only took him three years to learn how, but he had finally managed it here. He'll do it again at this new school too.

Daniel was still confused. He didn't know what questions to ask; everything just floated around in his head. "What happens when I change homes again?" It was the only question he could fully form.

"Unlike right now, Daniel, where we determine what school you go to based on where you live, your enrollment at St. Antholian's will not change when you change foster homes. Kids from all over the city sometimes travel a great distance to go there," Mrs. Johnson replied warmly.

"So, no matter what, I'll stay at that one school forever?" Daniel's voice was becoming hopeful. He hated changing schools, as he always seemed as if he was playing catch-up in his classes.

"Not forever, but if you keep up your grades and behave, you will stay there until you graduate from high school in four years."

Daniel knew he could behave, but he was worried about grades. He was a good student, but if this was the best school in the city, could he keep up his averages?

"Daniel, you should know that being at St. Antholian's will be a challenge. Their curriculum is very strong, and they demand a lot of hard work from their students. But your grandfather and the headmaster there agree that you can succeed there." Mrs. Johnson smiled at Daniel. "It really is the best possible education in the city. I know you're going to love it there."

"Daniel, do you have any questions for us concerning this?" Principal McNulty asked, peering at Daniel as if trying to read his mind.

Daniel pondered it for a moment, still trying to let the information sink in. "Um, does it cost a lot to go to St. Antholian's?"

"Yes, it does. Only the affluent families send their children to St. Antholian's, and even getting into the school is a big accomplishment for their children." Mr. McNulty responded before Mrs. Johnson did, trying to play up the quality of St. A's, as if it was truly necessary in adult society.

"But how will my foster parents be able to afford it? Most of them can't afford to send their own children there, so why would they spend money for me to go?" Daniel thought he had found the flaw in their plan. So far everything he heard had been too good to be true. This wasn't going to happen.

"Your grandfather is not a poor man, Daniel. He and your parents set up trust funds when you were born to take care of your education. You do not have to worry about paying for St. Antholian's or college. Dr. Ballard has already arranged all financial matters with the school."

Daniel was surprised. Nick was actually doing this for him? He hadn't even seen his grandfather in three years, and he was certain that after the funeral Nick wanted nothing to do with him. Daniel just couldn't believe it.

"So, I get to go to this school, and I don't have to leave it when I move families, and I don't have to pay for it, and all I've got to do is keep up my grades and stay out of trouble?"

"Trust me, Mr. Jackson, keeping up your grades will be more than enough for you to handle," Mr. McNulty interrupted Mrs. Johnson's response. "Yes, in short, all you have to do is do well in school. Everything else is being taken care of by the school, Mr. Ballard, and myself."

Daniel broke into a huge grin, blushing and dropping his head to his chest to hide his emotions. This was actually happening! He didn't realize until just now how much he hated changing schools so often with the promise that he would never have to change again.

"Any other questions, Mr. Jackson?" McNulty was preparing to dismiss the child back to his classes.

"No, sir, thank you." Daniel was once again holding back his bursting enthusiasm in his politeness to Mr. McNulty.

"Very well then, back to class, son." Daniel stood up and walked towards the door.

"Daniel?" Mrs. Johnson stopped him just before he stepped out the door. "Don't talk about this in your classes. This is not something Social Services usually does for its charges. Do you understand?"

Daniel nodded, smiled, and departed. He wouldn't tell anyone anything anyways. This type of news he trusted only to his journal. And that night, he stayed up for hours expounding on all the hopes, dreams, and imaginings he had about attending St. Antholian's in September. He even made up a countdown calendar in the front cover of his notebook.

* * *

Note: St. Antholian is a martyr executed in France in 265AD. While little is known about his martyrdom, more is known about the man who ordered his execution, Emperor Valerian. According to history, Valerian was cruel and merciless to the Christian sects rising throughout his crumbling Roman empire. He ordered the executions of hundreds, along with confiscation of property and the enslavement of many more. A large part of the fall of Rome can be attributed to Valerian's reign, though he wasn't pathetic enough of an Emperor to cause it all himself.

I went hunting for a saint's name that wouldn't be generic to many Catholic schools I know of (Mary, Anne, Anthony, etc.) and for some reason Antholian stuck out to me.


End file.
